True Colors Song Fic
by Aelezig
Summary: Quand Neji regarde Hinata s'entraîner... Bla bla bla Première Song Fic Et Fic tout court d'ailleurs...


True Colors

Chanson de Phil Collins : True Colors)

Hinata…

_You with the sad eyes_

_(Toi aux yeux tristes)_

Je suis derrière un arbre, et je te vois t'entraîner et t'épuiser. Kiba et Shino sont partis depuis longtemps et le soleil se couche déjà. Tu restes là, tu t'obstines. Autour de toi, des trous, des pierres éclatées. Tant de destruction sort de ton corps fragile.

_Don't be discouraged_

_(Ne te décourage pas)_

Même si tu as mal, tu continues de te battre. J'entends ton souffle qui diminue, je vois la fatigue qui prend tes membres. Du sang coule de ta bouche, des bleus couvrent tes bras, tes yeux veulent se fermer.

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_(Oh je me rend compte_

_Que c'est difficile de garder courage)_

C'est dur pour toi mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Tu luttes en même temps contre d'autres choses.

J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, j'aurais dû t'aider. C'est ce que je me tue à me dire, mais que je ne fais jamais. Est-ce la fierté ou la peur ? Je ne sais plus et je m'en moque…

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_(Dans un monde plein de gens_

_Que tu peux perdre de vue)_

Tu es entourée par beaucoup de personnes, qui un jour ou l'autre s'en iront. Et ça t'effraie, et ça te fait mal. Mais tu sais que tes amis resterons-là. « Ami »… Ce mot, j'ai du mal à le comprendre, mais je finirais bien un jour par le connaître…

_And the darkness, inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_(Et l'obscurité, dans ton for intérieur_

_Te donne l'impression d'être si petite)_

Et je les vois, moi, tes ténèbres. Cette confiance en soi, cette force qui te fait tant défaut. Tu as l'air si faible et pourtant tu es si forte. Alors pourquoi doutes-tu encore ?

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_(Mais je vois tes vraies couleurs_

_Qui brillent à travers toi)_

En te regardant dans les yeux, je vois cet étrange éclat. Ces petites lueurs qui montre ton courage, ta détermination. De minuscules couleurs qui me réchauffent malgré-moi. Des lumières qui dansent dans tes pupilles laiteuses, découvrent ton vrai visage, tout en douceur et en puissance.

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_(Je vois tes vraies couleurs_

_Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime)_

J'ai essayé de refouler mes sentiments, de les cacher au plus profond de mon cœur. Ca ne marche pas, ça n'a jamais marché. Depuis longtemps déjà, depuis que je t'ai vue lors de l'anniversaire de tes trois ans. Tu étais si adorable, toi dans ton kimono de fête, te cachant derrière ton père, me regardant en tremblant. Les années sont passées, même si je haïssais ta caste, je ne pouvais pas te détester, c'était trop fort pour moi et ça me rendais fou. Quand nous nous sommes battus, j'ai voulu te tuer, pour éliminer ce foutu sentiment qui me minait.

Je t'aime, je t'aime Hinata.

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_(Alors n'aie pas peur de les laisser les montrer_

_Tes vraies couleurs)_

Montre-moi ton vrai visage au moins une fois. J'en ai assez de me l'imaginer, de l'apercevoir à peine. Je veux le voir en entier, frôler toutes ces lueurs qui brillent aux fond de tes yeux. Pourquoi est-ce tu ne me donnes ton image de fille timide et faible ?

_True colors are beautifu,_

_Like a rainbow_

_(Les vraies couleurs sont belles_

_Comme un arc-en-ciel)_

Pas besoin pour moi de regarder le ciel, il est déjà dans tes yeux. Pauvre oiseau en cage que je suis ! Dire que ma liberté est si près de moi !

_Show me a smile then_

_(Montre-moi ensuite un sourire)_

S'il te plaît, par pitié donne-moi un sourire, même infime. Un vrai sourire ! Tu ne les offres qu'à Naruto ! Pourquoi pas à moi ?

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_(Ne sois pas malheureuse, je ne me souviens pas_

_De la dernière fois que je t'ai vue sourire)_

A force de frapper un arbre, tu t'es blessé. Des larmes coulent de tes yeux. Je n'ose pas bouger. Tu te recroqueville sur toi, en attendant que ça passe. En parlant de sourire… Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, jamais tu ne m'as souris, jamais un véritable sourire, un sourire heureux…

Te voir ainsi me fait si mal, si mal… Mes jambes refusent de bouger, mes mains restent le long de mon corps. Rien ne sort de ma bouche. De toutes façons tu ne me vois pas…

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_(Si ce monde te rend folle_

_Et que tu as encaissé tout ce que tu pouvais supporter)_

Tes épaules tremblent, tes mains serrent fort tes genoux. Tu portes un lourd fardeau sur toi en plus d'être moins « impressionnante » que les autres. Les Hyuuga veulent faire de toi une poupée au cœur de pierre, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Quel imbécile je fais ! Arrête de pleurer, tu me fais souffrir ! Et tu as l'air si seule…

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_(Tu peux m'appeler_

_Car tu sais que je serai toujours là)_

« Hinata, je suis là, moi… »

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé ?

Tu te tournes vers moi, le visage pâle et emplis de larmes. Tu les essuies du bout de ta manche. Tu as honte, tu as peur, et tu recules en tripotant tes doigts.

Et puis merde !

Je m'avance, doucement, pour ne pas te brusquer. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, ne pars pas Hinata ! Tu butes contre un arbre. Je m'arrête. Nous sommes si proches…

_So sad eyes_

_Discouraged now_

_Realize_

_(Alors toi aux yeux tristes_

_Maintenant découragée_

_Réalise)_

Lentement, je lève une de mes mains et frôle tes joues. Tu trembles un peu moins il me semble. Je me rapproche de toi et te fixe. Mon regard plonge dans tes yeux blancs, cherche les lueurs aux fond de tes pupilles. Les voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Sans que je le demande, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Je dois avoir l'air con comme c'est pas possible ! Tant pis pour moi !

Maintenant, aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise, vraiment faible devant toi. Autant essayer de te le dire avec mes yeux.

Pitié Hinata ! Réalise ! Ma foutue fierté m'empêche de te parler !

Tu t'es arrêté de trembler. Tu me regarde à ton tour. Cela dure plusieurs minutes qui semblent être des siècles.

Un regard doux, curieux, qui s'épanoui en un mince sourire, tout en tendresse…

« Moi aussi Neji, tu murmures. Moi aussi… »


End file.
